how things turned out
by brittanie lynch X.x.X
Summary: the twists and turn of friendship, just how far is austin willinging to go to get his friend back? find out n how things turned out. ONESHOT!


How things turned out.

One shot!

"Haha, sure whatever you say Austin. I believe you." I snickered. "Ally please it isn't true, Dez is just making it up, I would never do that!" Austin whined, trying to get me to believe him. "Mhmm okay then, everything you say sounds so true." I laughed. "ALLY! I don't want to be a part of moons mattress kingdom. Especially not the prince of it!" Austin practically screamed. I just laughed again "okay Austin, come on stop being so sore, it wouldn't be that bad would it?" I laughed again. Austin just turned away from me, not even bothering to response "oh how mature, the cold shoulder really? Fine two can play at this game." I turned from him and completely ignored him. We went on like this for 20 minutes until he started to crack. I noticed he was taking little sneak peeks at me, I carried on isolating myself from him and I knew this was the first step and the next happens so after. I noticed he had turned his body round so he was closer to me, then his hand went to my shoulder and I shoved it off. He then took the last step of "Ally, im sorry I was being too sensitive, I know you were just joking and I should never have given you the cold shoulder that was immature of me, and will you forgive me?" I decided to carry on a little longer, to see how far this would go. I got up and walked away, I quickly looked back and saw him looking gobsmacked, and all I could think was this is going to be fun.

LUNCH

"Hey Trish!" I beamed as I sat down for lunch "hey Ally, I heard you and Austin have fallen out then?" she asked surprised, "what? No? Oh wait I know what you mean. Well earlier today in biology he was getting sore about his parents business and the prince thing, then he started giving me the cold shoulder-"I started when Trish interrupted with "oh no he didn't!" I just laughed and carried on. "Yes he did, so I then decided to give him the cold shoulder back, like usual he gave up after 20 minutes." Trish started laughing then came to a sudden stop "then why is everyone shocked that the two lovers" "Trish we are not in love! Therefore we are not lovers!" I shouted at her. "Whatever everyone was shocked that you two had fallen out? I don't get it?" she looked as if everything brain cell was working so hard to figure it out. I started laughing "Trish calm down, and I haven't fallen out with him, im just teaching him a lesson. I feel he should stop doing this if he wants me to be friend so im teaching him a lesson." I said, Trish just started smiling at me which freaked me out a little bit. "Trish what?" she smiled as she said "you are truly an evil genius ally!" she squealed "erm Trish teaching Austin a lesson isn't exactly evil?" she smiled again but not as creepy as before "oh ally, ally, ally you just don't get it, this 'lesson' your teaching Austin will kill him! He seriously needs you; he talks to you everything, anytime you're around his eyes light up, he smiles wider than anything I've ever seen! This is going to destroy his world ally." she giggled. Oh what does she know, I mean I have seen the way she looks at Dez and don't think I haven't seen the looks he gives her. Oh great here comes Austin and Dez. "Hey guys!" Dez beamed "hey Dez!" me and Trish smiled back. "Hi Trish." Austin greeted Trish "Heya ally, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" he smiled at me; I just turned my body slightly away from him. I turned to talk to Dez when I noticed he was looking at Austin giving some 'silent advice'. I then heard Austin sigh. "Ally can I please talk to you for a moment?" he asked, I turned even more which received a quick smirk from Trish. "Ally?" Austin started to fidget, "ally, please?" he started pleading, to which I looked at Trish who gave me a thumbs up. I went to give one back but I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me out of the café. "Trish help!" I screeched but she just looked at me and mouthed 'good luck' and then started talking to Dez. Okay I just had to stay stubborn. "Okay ally im deeply sorry I never meant to upset you, your too important to me to ever lose. So please don't hate me because of one stupid mistake!" he said. I didn't even look at him because I could tell he was going to give me his puppy dog eyes. "Ally? Oh come on please don't ignore me!... Ally...Ally? Oh for god sake! ALLY!" he screamed at me, I jumped back at the sudden outburst. I noticed everyone in the hallway was staring at us, "erm come with me." Austin said a bit calmer but I remained in my place and when I did I heard people laughing. Austin just looked around and then saw he had no chance of getting me to move, well that's what I thought anyway, because before I knew it I was over Austin's shoulder being carried away while kicking and screaming! "Ally stop it! Okay just stop I would have let you walk but you were refusing to walk so I decided on carrying you." Austin explained to me, okay maybe this has gone a bit too far, I was about to tell him that I was never really mad at him and I was just teaching him a lesson when I heard Trish's voice in my head. 'This 'lesson' your teaching Austin will kill him! He seriously needs you, he talks to you every day, anytime you're around his eyes light up, and He smiles wider than anything I've ever seen! This is going to destroy his world ally' when I kept quiet seeing if what Trish said was right. I just kept quiet until he put me down and I looked around and saw we were in the janitors closet, he was looking straight at me, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious, he wasn't saying a word just staring at me. I didn't know whether or not to say something then I remembered I was ignoring him so turned to face away from him. "Oh no you don't we are not leaving this room until you talk to me. I can't take it okay! not hearing your laugh, seeing your beautiful smile and it is even better when im the reason why, just looking at you makes me happy because it lets me know that your close to me and I don't want to lose you. I don't think anyone would want that! I love talking to you it brightens my day hearing everything you have to say even when you talk about how you love school, yes I love your nerdy talk and I take it ALL in every last word. You are a fantastic person. Just purely amazing okay so please forgive me!" I was almost in tears at this but I still couldn't say it I needed to know the truth. I just carried on standing there looking everywhere but him. "For god sake ally why won't you listen to me? Do you not understand! I- I well ugh!" he stutters and just stares at me, I felt so bad but I really needed to know. "You can be so annoying!" he yells. I jump at him shouting at me but what hurt me the most was what he said. "What?" my voice cracked. "YES! Finally you spoke to me!" he cheered and fist pumped then wrapped me up in a massive hug, I pushed him away with all my strength. "IF YOU THINK ME NOT TALKING TO YOU WAS BAD! THEN THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO BE HELL MOON!" I screamed and stormed out "ally I didn't mean it, I was just trying to get you to talk to me, I don't really mean it." he called after me then I heard him running after me, then he grabbed my wrist "ally look that was really mean of me, I just couldn't take another minute of you ignoring me ally it was killing me okay K-I-L-L-I-N-G me I couldn't stand it and I knew that saying that would make me talk to you, so I did it but only because I was missing your voice." he said looking straight into my eyes. "So hurting me was the way to do that?!" I asked back. "No I understand that now I just wasn't thinking okay I just needed to hear your voice okay that's all that was going through my head!" he started raising his voice. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, this is all your fault if you hadn't have gone all moody then I wouldn't have given you a taste of your own medicine! Then you make things worse by hurting me just to make me talk! How do you think that makes me feel? Let me tell you I feel like you don't actually care just as long as you are happy! God why do I even bother I never get anywhere!" I blurt out all my anger and try to cool down. Austin took my hands in his and made me look at him. "How can you say that ally, the reason I needed you to talk to me was because I erm well you see…" he trailed off. "Oh whatever Austin im done okay just don't spe" I didn't finish my sentence because Austin had pulled me towards him, which had shocked me so I remained speechless. His hands wrapped themselves around my arms and he put them around his neck and then put his arms around my waist closing any gap that was left between us. I looked around and saw everyone in the hall staring at us, considering we had just re-entered from the Janitors closet. I looked back at him and saw his deep brown eyes staring into mine; I could feel his heart pumping rapidly through his chest. He looked at my lips then back to my eyes then he closed the gap. I couldn't believe that he was actually kissing me. I didn't know what the feel. We carried on like this minding our own business until the stupid need for oxygen came along. "Do you believe me now ally?" he asked me looking at me through his lashes. "I guess so. But you really didn't have to kiss me." I admitted, but regretted it as soon as I said it because his face dropped. "I wasn't doing it to say sorry ally, I did it because…" he didn't finish instead his lips just planted themselves on mine again, but this time I melted into the kiss it seemed all our emotions were poured into this kiss everything we had ever been through and I realized what he meant now, this time we were interrupted by Trish shouting down the hallway "alright move along people move along!" she stormed over to us and as she did I felt Austin tense up. " Ally Dawson and Austin Monica Moon! How could you not tell me you were going out?" she asked. "Trish we are not going out it was erm…erm well…" I tried to explain but I really had no explanation and she stood there staring at me and Austin tapping her foot in a rhythmic pattern when Austin piped up "it was the right thing to do Trish and I personally would do it again." I was shocked by the statement but it also made me blush. "wow, Austin moon being romantic well sort of, so anyway let me get this straight you two are not together but you just kissed "we kissed twice actually!" Austin stated proud once again. I blushed and he laughed quietly, I could feel it. "WHAT!" Trish screamed. Austin's arms tensed up around bringing me even closer if that was possible. "Trish please don't be angry. I don't want you to be angry okay this wasn't planned." I tried to calm her down but it didn't help with me and Austin still tied together. I noticed Dez standing there his face calm and casual I looked up at Austin who seemed the same only me and Trish seemed shocked. "Trish what's the problem? If we were going out I would treat her right and I know literally everything about her. So don't get upset because we kissed twice. It's not like I asked her to marry me or something?" he laughed and then it made me wonder if he truly meant the kiss or not? I untied myself from him and his face changed automatically. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep me in my place. "I erm need to ask you something." I said looking at him and then around the hall to see everyone still staring and more people joining them. Austin seemed to notice and he let go of me. I felt heartbroken at his action until I saw him going to stand in the middle of the hall "everyone listen up although I know you are already listening, so who here believes me and ally here are dating?" he asks and about 25 people raise their hands. I was quite shocked at the amount but Austin didn't move a muscle and Dez just stayed the same while Trish smirked at me. "Okay who believes we are just best friends?" he asked and about 3 people raised their hands again I was shocked. but Austin carried on "who thinks ally loves me?" he asked and about 15 people raised their hands I couldn't help but glare at Trish and Dez and then Austin asked another question "who believes that I love ally?" and _**everyone **_put their hands up. I gasped at this I didn't know what to do, everyone looked at me almost as if they were waiting for a response but I couldn't move, not a single muscle. "You see ally. Everyone here believes I am in love with you! Do you know why they believe that?" he asked and I just shake my head. "Well that's because I Am." he states simply, all I could do was look confused. "Do you understand?" he asked I just shake my head again. "What don't you understand?" he asked again. "What I don't understand is why you claim to "love" me." I said he looks at me and chuckles "What's so funny?" I pouted. He came over to me and said "from the very first moment I saw you, I had this feeling no this urge a need to get to know you. Then finding out your name and how it went with mine I thought that was great but I never let you know this because I didn't want to ruin a chance of friendship and I know that you knew about my past of dating so letting you think I liked you would ruin everything. so I told myself to be your friend for a few months then tell you my feelings but then those few months flew by and I saw how great you truly were and I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship because that had become one of the most important things to me, like in the world! I saw how happy you were when it was just us being us; I didn't care if the school thought we were dating because I was happy to be around you and a part of your world. Then I found out they realised I was in love with you and I didn't want you to find out so I kept you away from anyone talking about it by distracting you with various topics. Then after two years I realised that being with you as a friend made you happy because you didn't want to get hurt by being in a relationship so I became your guy best friend, erm sorry Dez, but anyway now im happy how everything turned out because now you know the truth. Everything I feel about you is the truth. Ally Dawson I am completely, utterly and deeply in love with you." he breathed for air after his big speech and I was in tears I couldn't believe it! "Wow so you do have a heart, Haha and all of this because I ignored you, maybe I should do this more often." I giggled, he just laughed and scooped me up in a big hug, everyone around was smiling, cheering or giving the comments like 'finally' or 'thank god!' "So are you two like a couple or what?" Trish asked us. "Yeah don't make us guess." Dez said. "Well Mr Moon is we or what?" I asked Austin. "Yes we are." he said smiling down at me and going to kiss me, "hold up, no we are not." I said pushing his face with my hand. His face dropped and his arms went from around me to his sides and he looked around everywhere but my face. "What I mean is no one has asked me to be their girlfriend…" I said hinting, he seemed to get the hint "Okay Ally Dawson will you do me the" he started "oh just shut up and kiss me you idiot!" I laughed.

_**The End! **_


End file.
